Return to me, My love
by Kazumiki chan1
Summary: He made her feel things...things she never thought she could feel with someone like him. But he's gone...and she's losing it...however, is he gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Questionable Antics**

His steps, though brisk, were that of a calculated killer. He walked along the halls of the fortress known as Las Noches, the tails of his shirt flapping behind him. He was Ulquiorra Cifer, and he had just gotten a report the woman known as Inoue Orihime was not eating her dinner. This was nothing out of the ordinary, from time to time he would have to go over to her room and watch her eat her dinner, so today was nothing as unusual as any other day as being this woman's caretaker.

However, it was quite unusual to see the woman asleep when Ulquiorra let himself in. He turned to the lower servant, "How long had she been asleep since you called me over?" he asked, as the servant continuously stared at the Espada. Ulquiorra sighed, shooing the servant away, telling him to come back later with the same dinner. Once the door had closed, Ulquiorra turned and looked down at his ward, seeing her full lips parted slightly as air was breathed in an out. Her auburn locks all around of her like her head was in a sea of the setting sun.

Ulquiorra sighed once more, why was this human woman so troublesome? He squatted, as he commanded Orihime to awake. At first, it seemed that almost the woman did not hear him. However, her eyes fluttered a bit, then slowly opened to reveal a deep set of grey, lightly speckled with brown if one was to look closely. Emerald Clashed with Grey for a split second, before Ulquiorra stood up, sensing that his job was done.

"No wait!" Orihime's voice called out in the quiet room, her body suddenly up against Ulquiorra's. He stood, his body rigid, he didn't know how to respond to such actions from the woman. "Please, please don't go" she whimpered, her arms hugging Ulquiorra's form tightly. He himself wasn't to sure if she really meant this for himself, but seeing as she would not release his body, he had no choice but to comply to her wish.

He sat against the couch, his back perfectly straight as the woman rested her head in his lap. With his hands in his pockets, he watched the woman's face as slight changes would flutter by on her forehead. A crease here and there, as if she was seeing something unpleasant. At times like these, Ulquiorra had wished that he actually had something to do, so he would not have the time to actually be called and come force the woman to do Lord Aizen's bidding.

Still, something about this woman who laid in his lap slightly interested him about humans, slightly. This so called heart they throw around, one he had never seen before, had interested him into why it is so important to the humans. Probably throughout his lifetime he would never understand, for one he did not see these so called hearts, and he knew that he himself did not posses one.

With his head against the back of the couch, Ulquiorra closed his eyes in brief irritation, scolding himself for even thinking about useless things. He should've come up with more interesting topics for his mind to think about, the war for instance, but even that wasn't as interesting. A slight whimper emitting from the girl on his lap, had Ulquiorra snap out of his thoughts as he looked down at her, he could see her whole face slightly tense, before relaxing as her body scrunched itself closer to him.

Thinking that she must've been cold, he called one of the lowly servants to bring a blanket. Once the servant came and handed the blanket to Ulquiorra, he placed it over the woman.

It was quiet once more. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, slightly irritated that he still could not think up of things for him to do that would require him to slip away from this woman. His eyes then relaxed as he found himself drifting off to sleep, thinking that if he simply did not think it would make time go by faster.

And it seemed that time did go by faster. For Ulquiorra was awoken by the woman touching his face, emerald clashed with gray once more, the woman staring at him curiously. "What are you doing?" he asked, noticing that she was now sitting in his lap, the blanket surrounding the both of them. "I always wondered why you were the only one with tear marks, and why they're green?" she asked, not taking her hand away from his face. "Does it grotesque you?" he asked, not removing his hands from his pockets, something had kept him from pulling the woman's hand away from his cheek.

"Not grotesque, more like fascinate? Yes fascinate is the word" she said, a slight smile on her face. "I fascinate you" Ulquiorra said dryly, Orihime picking up on the disbelief in his tone of voice. "Oh you've always fascinated me Ulquiorra, most of the other Arrancar show some type of emotion, especially when they try to get you riled up. Yet you have a lot of self control, the things they say to you, a lot of people would have snapped back by now, but you neither defend nor attack whatever the others throw at you" Orihime said, as her hand caressed Ulquiorra's cheek, feeling his rough skin against the soft palm of her hand.

Ulquiorra could also feel the same thing. "May I see your hole?" she suddenly asked him, changing the subject. Ulquiorra sighed, before lifting his hand as he unzipped his jacket to show the woman the gaping hole in the middle of his chest. Orihime stared at it, while Ulquiorra stared at her, not quite understanding the woman's need to see his hollow hole. "May I touch it?" she quietly asked, though her finger was already lifted as she traced the outline of the hole. Ulquiorra simply chose to say nothing as he watched the girl above him.

"The skin around it is a lot softer than I thought" she murmured, lifting herself off of Ulquiorra's lap as she peered down into the hole. "If someone was to thrust their hands into your hole, would it hurt?" Orihime asked, before sitting back down onto Ulquiorra's lap, facing him. Ulquiorra blinked a couple times, quite surprised by her questions. He scoffed, however, and looked away. "Why would someone want to do that?" he asked, before staring back at her. "Yes, forgive me, that was a stupid question" Orihime said, before resting her head on his left shoulder.

He could feel her arms tightening around his neck, confusing the Arrancar. "What are you doing, woman?" Ulquiorra asked, his eyes boring holes into the wall before him. "You smell nice Ulquiorra, yet the soap that is used around here does not have a smell, especially one like this, I would have noticed" Orihime murmured, as her nose found its way to his hair. Ulquiorra was beginning to become slightly annoyed, first a comment about his face then his hole now his smell.

"What is it you are trying to say, woman?" Ulquiorra asked, as Orihime stared at him, confused by his tone of voice. "O-Oh, no Ulquiorra, take it as a compliment, you smell nice, like morning dew at dusk, yes that's what you smell like" Orihime said, afraid she had offended the man that she was sitting on. "Why would I smell like something that has never happened here in Hueco Mundo?" Ulquiorra asked, his tone sharp. Orihime pouted at him, before she began waving her arms about, the blanket cloaking the two now fallen to Ulquiorra's lap.

"B-But, just because it doesn't happen here doesn't mean you can't smell like it, it's a nice smell, why won't you take it like a compliment?" she said, before she began to fall backwards. This time, Ulquiorra's hands came out as he grabbed the girl's hips and steadied her, making sure she wouldn't fall off of him. "I still do not believe you woman" he said, as Orihime shivered next to his body.

The Arrancar only sighed, as he grabbed the blanket and covered the girl once more, as well as putting his hands back into his pockets. "Wait!" Orihime called out, as she grabbed his wrists, halting Ulquiorra's movements. "What now woman, do you want to feel my hands too?" Ulquiorra asked, his tone sarcastic. But Orihime either didn't answer or had no answer, for she made his arms wrap themselves around her waist once more, "Just stay there" she muttered, before resting her head on his torso, this time quiet.

It felt slightly awkward for Ulquiorra as he held the girl in his arms, while her arms were once again wrapped around his neck. He also felt slouched, and he never, ever sat slouched. Slightly holding the girl to him tighter, he hoisted himself up into a straight sitting position, feeling much better. He could hear Orihime's giggles, "Is that your pet peeve or something, Ulquiorra?" she asked him, as she stared up at him.

"Pet peeve?" Ulquiorra questioned, never hearing the saying before. "Its like, you can't stand something. For instance, you can't stand slouching, you must always sit straight, or you can't stand when people don't follow direction. That's considered a pet peeve" Orihime told Ulquiorra, who stared ahead, contemplating something. "Woman, your antics are starting to become questionable" he told her, while she only smiled at him.

"Aren't they always" she said, as Ulquiorra sighed, obviously knowing he wasn't getting through to her. "Get off of me, I need to leave now" he said, as the girl begrudgingly got off of him, a small pout on her face. Just as the Arrancar was turning to leave, his sleeve was grabbed a hold of, stopping him from moving anymore.

"What is it now, w-" but he was muted as the girl lifted her head and planted a small kiss on his lips. His eyes widened as he stared, though the kiss was brief, it felt like seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours, before Orihime withdrew from him. She sat back down and covered herself with the blanket, hiding herself. Ulquiorra, however, stood there confused, not knowing what just happened. Swiftly, he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him quietly, as he continued to walk away from the woman's room.

He didn't understand what had just happened, but he did understand one thing. The place where his hole resided hurt. It hurt really bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss of Death**

Three days.

It had been three days since 'that' had happened, and Ulquiorra found anything an everything to do in order for him not to see that woman. But now, he had to be called back, for she had not eaten the food provided her for the same amount of time he had not been there to observe. He sighed as he walked toward the woman's quarters, agitated that this mere human was causing so much trouble for him.

He entered without knocking, not bothering to let the woman know of his presence. Not that he needed to let her know, for she was looking straight at him, the blanket from before covering her body as she sat on the couch. He stared at her, squinting his eyes as he slightly huffed through his nose, "Woman, I told you that if you were to not eat your food that I would force it down your throat" Ulquiorra deadpanned, as Orihime stood up gingerly, walking over to the Arrancar.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, noticing that she was naked under the blanket. "Woman, where are your clothes?" he asked, disgust in his voice. Orihime looked up at him, her eyes blank and out of focus. "My clothes? Oh yes, when I was drying after my bath, Loly and Menoly came and took my clothes, saying that I'm slut who should fit her description accordingly" Orihime said, her voice like a daze.

"When was this?" Ulquiorra, annoyed that those two were still at it. When we're they ever going to learn that he had no patience for their little games. "Three days ago? Has it been that long? I don't seem to remember anymore" Orihime said, before she turned around and began walking away from the 4th Espada. "Woman, you are not making any sense" Ulquiorra stated, as Orihime turned slightly to look at him.

"No sense? But this world makes no sense" she began laughing, something in her tone slightly unnerved as well as annoyed Ulquiorra. Was he getting anxious? Impossible, this woman was an open book, wearing her so called 'heart' on her sleeve. The laughing died down, as Ulquiorra continued to stare at the strange woman, as Orihime slightly backed away farther from him.

"This all your fault you know, Ulquiorra" Orihime suddenly said, as she scrunched the blanket closer to her. "My fault?" Ulquiorra said, his voice clear as Orihime chuckled dryly. "This is all your doing, bringing me here, taking care of me, then suddenly you just leave like all of it was nothing" Orihime said, while Ulquiorra started to believe that the woman had finally began to break. "Was all what we did three days ago mean nothing to you, I am nothing but trash as you so like to call me from time to time. Stop reminding me! I know I'm trash, relying on my friends, not fighting for myself, you don't have to remind me, so stop!" she screamed, while Ulquiorra chose not to say anything.

"W-What do I do? Oh god, why why why? This is all your fault!" Orihime began screaming. "Again, you make no sense woman, what have I done for you to throw these wild accusations at me" Ulquiorra snapped at the girl, his words harsh. Orihime widened her eyes, anger filling them as she screamed again. "You made me fall in love with you" she screamed, sinking to her knees.

Ulquiorra just stood there, if this so called love that this woman had felt about him, made her go crazy, then he was not understanding one bit. "Woman, you are making no sense" he said, as the woman before him sank lower to the ground, now hiding under the blanket. Her sobs filled the room, as Ulquiorra swiftly turned and went to go another pair of clothes for the woman.

It was happening again, just like the time their lips had met, his hole began to throb in pain. He grabbed at his chest, willing the pain to stop, but only making it worse. 'What has this woman done to me?' he thought to himself as he grabbed the outfit that Orihime wore. He advised himself not to think such things, the pain would pass as would the girl, after all, she was nothing but a pawn in the scheme of lord Aizen's plans to control the world.

He opened the door to reveal the woman sitting, the blanket pooled around her naked form, her head tilted as she looked up at the barred window. "Woman, your clothes" Ulquiorra said, as Orihime turned her head slightly, looking back at him. "Oh, Ulquiorra. You're here, what a pleasant surprise" she said, a smile on her face. "Woman I was here a couple of minutes ago" Ulquiorra said, as the girl began to stand up leaving the blanket on the floor. "You were, hmm, I must've forgotten" she said, as she walked toward him, naked.

"Well thank you for the clothes" she said to him softly, as she gently took them from his grasp. The woman had finally lost it, this Ulquiorra was sure of, most of the time he wasn't even allowed to enter unless she was fully dressed, now she was walking around him naked, without a care in the world. "Ulquiorra, can you help, it seems the zipper on this one is stuck" she said, as Ulquiorra walked over and inspected what Orihime was talking about.

He then gently tugged the zipper upwards, before the cape of Orihime's clothes fell down and covered her back completely. Orihime smiled at him, leaning up and planting a kiss on his lips, again. "Thank you Ulquiorra" Orihime said, before turning and going to pick up the blanket that had been left. Ulquiorra, however, had had enough of this woman's games, as he grabbed her by the fore arm and pushed her against the wall, surprising the girl.

"I don't know what game you're playing woman, but I advised that you quit while you're ahead if you want to stay alive" Ulquiorra threatened, his voice lowered for his desire effect. Orihime stared at him, obviously not threatened by the Arrancar. "A game? Ulquiorra, love cannot be a game, too many people get hurt when they try to make it into a game, I think playing with one's feelings isn't fun at all" Orihime said softly, her eyes entering in a sort of dreamy state.

Ulquiorra scoffed, here she goes once more, talking about love. "Love is nothing but a weakness that humans allow themselves to wallow in when they have nothing else to believe in" Ulquiorra stated, but Orihime shook her head. "Wrong Ulquiorra, despair is the emotion that leaves people in a weak state, if one is too love one does not have to feel such despair" Orihime said, her back against the wall as she spoke to Ulquiorra in a calm manner, her hands gripping onto his arms.

"Despair is what shows you humans how your world works, once one knows despair does he truly know what his purpose in his life is" Ulquiorra replied, his voice filled with disdain. Orihime smiled, looking down at the floor as she rested her forehead on Ulquiorra's torso. "Have you ever felt appreciated, Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked, "Has someone ever told you that they appreciated your existence? As I recollect my past life, I realized that it was me who always told everyone that I appreciated them, not the other way. What does it feel like, do you know? I wonder if it's the same as feeling loved?" Orihime pondered, her arms sneaking themselves around Ulquiorra's waist.

Ulquiorra just stood there, not saying anything, mulling in his own thoughts. He sighed, before Orihime began to speak. "But then again, the only love I ever felt was from my older brother, I mean sure Tatsuki and the others may have love for me, but they never tell me these things, I shouldn't be saying this, I'm sure Tatsuki is worrying about me and all, but still" Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra. "I've never heard her say she's appreciated of my existence" Orihime then looked down again, shaking her head.

"What horrible things I've just said, I can't believe I said that about Tatsuki" Orihime said, before Ulquiorra spoke up. "Its your true feelings, you shouldn't try to hold them back" Orihime stared at Ulquiorra, who looked down at her. She smiled, warmly this time at him, "Thank you Ulquiorra, but you're horrible at trying to make people feel better" at this Orihime laughed, resting her head back on Ulquiorra's torso. "I am only speaking the truth, woman" Ulquiorra said, wondering how long they were going to just stand here.

"I know I know, but, I've never said something so horrible about any of my friends. I feel that karma will get back at me for all I've said" Orihime muttered lightly, before looking curiously up at Ulquiorra. "Yes woman?" Ulquiorra asked, agitated that this woman was acting weird once more.

She smiled, shaking her head she stood a little taller as she kissed Ulquiorra, again. "Woman, I've become tired of your random bursts of emotion, stop kissing me" Ulquiorra said, while Orihime only smiled again before she skipped over to the couch and sat. She patted the spot next to her, indicating Ulquiorra that he should sit next to her.

He did. Oddly enough, he would've been slightly insulted by this gesture, but he became suddenly tired of everything that had transpired in this room today. "You should never tell a woman to stop kissing what she loves, the outcome won't exactly be very good" Orihime said, leaning back into the huge white couch. Ulquiorra stared at the woman from the corner of his eye. He shook his head, before suddenly he was face first into the woman's chest. "Woman, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice partially muffled.

"You should rest for awhile Ulquiorra, you look very worn out" Orihime replied softly. Ulquiorra was uncomfortable in their position, still somewhat sitting while his upper body was on top of the woman's, her arms squeezing him tightly. "Woman, let me go" he said, but suddenly he found himself flipped as Orihime had her back against the back of the couch and he on the outside. His body now fully laid next to the woman's as she continued to hug him. "See, now it should be fine" Orihime said, while Ulquiorra slightly jerked his body.

"Woman, I said let me go" Ulquiorra said again, but Orihime only held onto tighter. "No, because if I let you go then you're going to leave, and I don't want you to leave" Orihime said, as Ulquiorra scooted his body up, finally able to breathe. "I will not leave woman, at least give me the chance to breathe" he said, while Orihime re-wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra's waist, holding him there. She smiled up at him, before nuzzling her face into the Espada's chest, slowly letting her body rest.

Ulquiorra stared down at the woman who hugging him so tightly, this woman would seriously be the death of him one day. Though Ulquiorra mulled over this, he too began to fall asleep. When Ulquiorra awoke, he couldn't' tell how many minutes or hours had passed once he felt asleep, he did notice however that the woman had now scooted up as she rested her head near the juncture of his neck and shoulder, her body softly pressing against his own. He sighed, before he moved slowly up into a sitting position, now finding the chance to leave.

Yet, something was grabbing his wrist, stopping him from leaving. He looked down to see the woman had grabbed a hold of his wrist and was not set on letting go anytime soon. 'Annoying' Ulquiorra thought, as he sat back down, wondering how he was going to get out of this new predicament. A fleeting thought then came to him, but he shook his head, in no way was he going to do that. However, when he looked down at the woman, he knew that it was his only option in order to set him free.

Sighing to himself, he leaned down and hovered the woman, before planting a simple kiss on her lips. Magically, Orihime's hand slipped off of Ulquiorra's wrist, setting him free as she turned away from the Arrancar. Not one to miss an opportunity, Ulquiorra quietly left the woman's room, headed for his own. 'Like I said, she will be the death of me one day' Ulquiorra thought as he walked to his chambers, as he thought of vanilla and lilacs.

Meanwhile, back in Orihime's chambers, giggling could be heard within the room, as Orihime rolled around on the couch, a giddy smile portrayed on her lips. Of course she had been awake when Ulquiorra initiated that kiss, his scent flooding Orihime's senses as she soon started to fall back asleep, dreaming of morning dew at dusk and a certain Espada waiting within the grass plain, emerald eyes staring back at her.


End file.
